


[Podfic] Jurassic Warehouse (Difficulties in Dinosaur Discipline)

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofJurassic Warehouse (Difficulties in Dinosaur Discipline)byhibernate.Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020.Author SummaryThere are dinosaurs in the Warehouse, and Myka is the only one who seems to understand that this is serious. (There may also be some feelings in trees.)
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Jurassic Warehouse (Difficulties in Dinosaur Discipline)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jurassic Warehouse (Difficulties in Dinosaur Discipline)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403668) by [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/pseuds/hibernate). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:43:31
  * **File type:** mp3, m4b
  * **ITPE 2020 masterlist:** [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html)



### Streaming & Hosting

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download at the links below.

  * Download mp3 Archive.org: [here](https://archive.org/download/warehouse-13-jurassic-warehouse/%5BWarehouse%2013%5D%20Jurassic%20Warehouse.mp3)
  * Download ITPE zipped mp3: [here](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0247.zip)
  * Download ITPE zipped m4b: [here](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0248.zip)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/warehouse-13-jurassic-warehouse)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Jurassic Warehouse (Difficulties in Dinosaur Discipline)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403668)
  * **Author:** [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/pseuds/hibernate)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)




End file.
